Hippocampi
"Something has me! I cannot move Kratos. Free me!" - Gaia In Mythology In Judaism and Christianity, the Leviathan is an enormous sea creature and appears in the Bible's books of Job, Psalms, and Isaiah. In Demonology, the Leviathan is referenced as one of the seven princes of Hell and its gatekeeper. The Leviathan, also known as Hippocampi, serve Greek Mythology as Poseidon's horses that pull his chariot. They can walk on water and have coiling, scaly, fish-like hindquarters. In the God of War Comics In the second issue of the comic book, Poseidon becomes enraged that Kratos defeated his mortal champion, Herodius. In a fit of rage he sends his Leviathans to attempt to capsize Kratos' tiny ship, which he took from Herodius. In God of War III In God of War III, Leviathans are the massive beasts of Poseidon. Leviathans are depicted with a horse-like head, arthropod limbs, and a long serpent-like tail, which in fact connects them to Poseidon's main body. Leviathans are shown to be powerful creatures with tremendous durability-the one that confronts Kratos directly has its lower jaw ripped off, the tip of one limb severed, and its chest torn open and impaled by its own severed claw, yet still manages to join Poseidon's final attack on Gaia, helping another Leviathan hold the Titan's head while the Olympian battles Kratos. In battle, Leviathans attack with their massive, arthropodal limbs, either slamming them on their foes or swinging them through the air. They can also use water-based powers, either spitting a highly pressurized jet of water from their mouth, or rearing back and creating a large shockwave of water by smashing the ground with their tremendous bulk. In the battle with Poseidon himself, the Leviathans also display the ability to act like arms for their master, folding up their heads and front limbs, and leaving their three massive back-mounted claws free to slash, grasp, and stab unlucky victims. In the opening cinematic of the game, Poseidon is seen with a miniature version of the Leviathan on his arm. This means Leviathans have the ability to grow to an immense size. The fight against the Leviathans takes place around various parts of Gaia. Trivia *The Leviathans and Poseidon represent the general "huge opening" that has started each God of War game. Examples are the Hydra fight taking place over the course of the first level in the first game, and the Colossus fight during the opening level of the second game, along with the Basilisk during the prequel, and Scylla in Ghost of Sparta. *Leviathans are arguably the most powerful subboss ever to appear in any of the God of War games, as a group are able to keep up with a titan. *In the myths, Poseidon was fascinated with horses and his chariot was pulled by the Hippocampi: creatures with the bodies of a horse and the tail of a fish. Gallery AndyPark GOW3 07.jpg AndyPark GOW3 08.jpg Leviathan.jpg Leviathan.png File:Mysterious_enemy_god_of_war_III_3.jpg Mysterious_enemy_god_of_war_III_2.jpg Leviathan 6.jpg Leviathan 3.jpg Leviathan 2.jpg leviathan 8.jpg 410px-29 AndrewKim Poseidon.jpg Video thumb|200px|left Related Pages *Poseidon Category:God of War III Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:God of War (Comics) Category:Enemies Category:God of War Series